


Interlude C4

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [43]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Good intentions do not always lead to problem-free outcomes, and Lady Rebecca Holmes may have had some divine assistance in obtaining a filial audience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirelian/gifts).



_[Narration by Master Peter Wolf]_

I was sat at our front window watching out for my friend Llew. Luckily he had been coming over anyway as he was one of the few people my age who would understand, especially since his father worked at the same molly-house as Colt. Or as Colt had done till now; I could not imagine Father allowing _that_ sort of thing to carry on much longer.

A horrible image of just what sort of form that 'conversation' would likely take made me feel queasy, and I was never more grateful to see Llew coming down the road. I had already told Fredericks (the footman) where I was heading and I fairly sprinted across out of the room and across to the front door in a way that would have Father and/or Colt yelling at me if they had not been....

Ye Gods, what _had_ I done?

Llew looked more than a bit surprised when I almost fell down the front steps but I muttered something about strawberry ices at the small restaurant on the corner and he obediently followed me. Once there I filled him in on what had happened and to my surprise he sighed.

“I wish _my_ father could find his own Colt”, he said wistfully. “Instead he comes home from 'work' every evening and I have to pretend not to notice that he sometimes has a limp.”

“Believe you me that is better than what I have had these last three days!” I muttered. “ Colt came down briefly to check up on me and sort out food on the first day, and the way he sprinted back up the stairs – talk about over eager! Not to mention that he smirked when he said Father could not manage the stairs because.....”

We both shuddered.

“Adults!” Llew sighed. “How do they make such a mess of everything?”

“Practice”, I said sagely. “We will do things so much better.”

֍

Four days later Colt moved into a new bedroom, right next to Father's. I made a mental note to never enter either room, especially after the way Father had sat down so slowly and carefully while Colt had smirked for England..... ugh!

Still, Father was clearly so happy in Colt's arms – he deserved some happiness at his age. Even if they were a pair of saps!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Narration by Lady Rebecca Holmes]_

It really was most unfortunate that poor Sherlock was unable to come over and hear my latest masterpiece the other week, as he had some investigation that took him out of the capital at short notice. And I was so sure that he would enjoy hearing about those hunky English adventurers on Sir Francis Drake's ship who imbibed a mysterious herbage during their world cruise and were overcome with lust for each other.

I would have read it to dear Chuckie but his sudden deafness is back again and dear Doctor Greenwood says that any sort of strain on his hearing would be inadvisable just now. He is a most excellent medic for someone so young; Chuckie says that he is worth every penny that he pays him.

Fortunately Bacchus came round looking for Sherlock – the dear boy seems to have mistakenly suggested that he was here for some reason. I suppose that he wanted his help in another case, but as he had missed him I said he could stay and listen to my story instead. He was so pleased with it that he said that it had brought tears to his eyes - so I have said he must therefore come round for dinner this Sunday and hear the sequel which is nearly complete.

I saw him praying as he left the house. How strange. I did not know he was _that_ religious.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven**

God looked disapprovingly at His wife.

“I am sure that that telegram originally read that Mr. Sherlock Holmes had gone to Essex”, He said pointedly. _“Not_ to his parents' house.”

“Well, you know the perils of rapid communication, dear heart”, She beamed. “It is _so_ easy to have things misunderstood.”

“Hmm”, He said. “Our dear boy seems at last to be understanding that he has those feelings thingies for Doctor Watson. Not before time.”

“But he may attribute them to his vessel”, She said. “Or knowing him, indigestion brought on by too much coffee and bacon. He needs watching over, my sweet little cutesy-wootsy.”

“Yes dear”, He said, not rolling his eyes at all. It took an effort though.

֍


End file.
